sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Da Clorax/stuff 4 later to analyze
CyberlithCore. Its current location is unknown, but it will be related to Cyberlith in some way. It is Shock/Earth with good defenses. It used to be the boss of Cyberlith until Virinus was added, so it was technically removed, not unreleased. The temple calls it "The Heart of Technology". It is availible in the Morph Test. Core's drop is CyberlithCapacitor *'ZethTheSandShark', the boss of Forseth. He is Earth type. He has a focus on speed. The Temple calls him "Sloth Sin of the Desert". *'OgeidTheSabertoothTiger', the boss of Mountaglace. He is Frost/Combat type. The Temple calls him "The Hypothermic Tooth". *'SodioTheSaltasaurus', one of two bosses for Salty Salt Mine. He is an Earth/Lost type saltasaurus. Currently, they do not have a temple rune yet. *'RickyTheBestMineRat', the other boss of Salty Salt Mine. He is an Earth/Neutral type rat with a pickaxe tail. Currently, he does not have a rune in the temple. *'HailTheBlindDrake, '''the secret boss of Mountaglace. She is Frost/Mythic type. The temple calls her "Battle-Blind". *'BeltchThePollutergeist', one of the two bosses of Toxifoam. She is Toxic/Dark type. The Temple calls her "The Mass of Pollution". *'TX-1F0MTheDarkAndroid', one of the two bosses of Toxifoam. He is Dark/Metal type. The Temple calls him "The Contained Shadow". *'PapaSawMachine', one of the two bosses of Automazon. He is Metal/Combat type. The temple calls him "The Robotic Father". *'BarryTheRoboticBrachiosaurus', one of the two bosses of Automazon. He is Flora/Metal Type. The Temple calls him "Nature and Machine". *'BanafritTheEternalFreezer', one of the two bosses of Mechanarctica. She is Frost/Lost type. The Temple calls her "Science's Mistake". She was going to be in Fierce, the game's predecessor, but she was never released. She is availible in the Morph Test. *'PyralspiteTheFlamingTerrorsaur', the boss of Volcanisco. She is Pyro/Mythic type. The Temple calls her "The Ancient Blaze". Like Banafrit, she was going to be in Fierce but was never released. *'TheCubeMaster', the boss of The Cube. He is Metal/Combat type, and there are many easter eggs related to him found on some islands, including Main, Cyberlith and Koto so far. He has no nametag in the temple. He is availible in the Morph Test. *'RocRicardo/RicardoTheRoc', one of the three bosses of Naratia. He is Neutral/Sky type. The Temple calls him "The Avian Deity". *'SunSpiderFlare', one of the three bosses of Naratia. She is Pyro/Toxic type and is related to Mona and Aversa. The Temple calls her "The Raging Sun". *'FlyingSerpentKeku', one of the three bosses of Naratia. He is Sky/Mythic type. In Fierce, he was known as Quetzalcoatl. The Temple calls him "The Peacekeeper". *'VoizuaTheDarkMatter', the boss of Astral Comet. He is Dark/Astral type. The Temple calls him "Devourer of Space". He was the final boss in Fierce, the game's predecessor. *'VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem, the boss of Permafrost Kingdom. He is Frost/Earth. The temple calls him "The Frozen Guardian". *'''GaianTheEarthKeeper, the boss of an undetermined island. He is an Earth/Mythic type. The temple calls him "Yggdrasil Incarnate". Unrevealed Bosses Some of the paintings/drawings/runes depict bosses that are currently unknown to the public. *"The One who Lurks Below". It's hard to describe, but it has a large, prominent red eye with a visible iris in it. He apparenty was one of Quillon's 3 friends. *"The All-Seeing King". It appears to look somewhat similar to an insect and has quite a few eyes. *"Fanatic of the Warmonger". It appears to be humanoid and has red eyes. It seems to either have two arms or to have a long tail, and it seems to be holding weapons. Apparently a worshipper of the HydraGargoyleWarmonger? But strong enough to be a boss of it's own? *"The Lost Warrior". Most of it is hidden or worn away by rocks. Players speculate this could be the Cube Master. *"The Intended Boss". It ressembles a crab-like creature with a massive forehead. There is a tube connecting the forehead with the rest of the body. It also has a pair of what appears to be mandibles below its body. *"An Illusionist's Mistake". It's a humanoid rune that appears to be wearing a cloak and a hat of sorts. It has two crescent-shaped eyes. *"The Heart-Swapped". It is a rune that resembles a bipedal dragon-like creature. It seems to have small wings, and what looks like a whip. *"Future Foresighter". It looks similar to a dragon. It seems to have a large body, but part of it is actually a cape. *"The One Who Died" It is a rune that resembles a humanoid with a large crown. It seems to have a sword/lance of some sort. It seems to resemble possibly a SkeletonKnight? Another of Quillon's 3 friends. *"The Inventor of Disco". It seems to be a humanoid creature with some sort of mushroom-like cap on its head. Some people have compared it to "Envied". It seems to be a GroovyInsectMinion... *"The Underworld Leviathan". It ressembles a serpent of sorts with multiple limbs. *"The One Who Flew Away". It looks like a star or starfish of sorts. It has two yellow eyes. It seems to be connected to Quillon, being one of his friends. *"Devil in the Deal". It looks almost identical to LlehTheGoldenWyvern, but with a face similar to a jack-o-lantern. If you look closely, you can see it is not perfectly identical to Lleh's rune, with a few parts tilted incorrectly. *"The Sealed Jackal". It looks like a humanoid jackal of some sorts, and it has what appears to be a cape. Presumably is ElbusTheGreatPharoah. *"The Antagonist". It resembles a dragon-like creature, with a long neck and large wings. *"The Dark Kraken". It looks like a generic squid. Possibly a large ContaminatedSquid? *"The Deep's Wrath" It ressembles a turtle, with what appears to be a gun on it. *"Where We Stand, But Smaller". It looks like a planet with a single eye in the center. It is similar to Sukhjot *"The Grumpy Beast". It can be compared to a cerberus/hydra, but is confirmed to not be the HydraGargoyle. *"He Who Ate Them All". It ressembles a slime-like creature, with an enormous mouth and five eyes. *"The Northern Ruler". It ressembles a humanoid knight with a sword and shield. It's confirmed to be VyvinTheKingFrostKnight, one of Permafrost's 2 bosses. *"The Black Flooder". It seems to be a pirate ship or a ghost ship of sorts, and it has lots of "eyes". Perhaps the ship that crashed into Oilbound? *"Nature's Discord" It looks like a Treeant. Its head is covered in flora. *"The Honorable God" A rune that resembles a knight or samurai of sorts. It is holding a lance. Behind it is a painting of a bird, in black ink. *"Hunter of the Guiltless" A rune that resembles a worm, with two antennae and four eyes. It appears to be named Nelid, and is a secret, yet-to-be-added boss to oilbound. Also known as Mis-revenge. *"King of the Moon Praisers" A rune that resembles an OilAvenger, but without legs. It is also holding a staff of sorts. *"Harbringer of Famine" A rune that resembles a dragon of sorts, with lots of spikes. Some kind of counterpart to HydraGargoyleWarmonger? Based off the Horsemen of the Apoclypse? *"The Swapped Heart" "A rune that resembles a small humanoid with a golden torso. It's name is reverse of The Heart-swapped, implying a connection. Category:Blog posts